It is known in the art to utilize organic isothiocyanates as a means of inhibiting or otherwise controlling the growth of microorganisms such as those of the type exemplified by fungi, bacteria and the like. For instance, methylisothiocyanate is a toxicant commonly used for this purpose.
Benzal isothiocyanate has been proposed as a fungicide and, in this connection, reference is made to British Pat. No. 825,693. U.S. Pat. No. 3,085,045 teaches phenylmercaptoalkyl isothiocyanate compounds as antimicrobials, but does not teach or disclose biphenyl isothiocyanates.